Camouflage
You learn quickly how to blend in with your environment. This talent tree is available to Scouts and Elite Troopers. Dig In When prone, you can spend a swift action to gain concealment until the start of your next turn. You lose this benefit if you stand up or move. Extended Ambush Duriong a surprised round, if you make a ranged attack against a target that is surprised, you can aim at that target as a free action. Prerequisite: Improved Stealth. Ghost Assailant If you start your turn with total concealment or total cover from a target, during that turn you can make a Stealth check as a swift action, opposed by the target’s Perception check. If you succeed, the target is considered flat-footed against you until the end of your turn. Hidden Movement Saga Edition Core Rules|page=49}} You’re very good at hiding when mobile. You take no penalty on your Stealth check when moving your normal speed. Starship/Vehicle: This talent applies to Stealth checks made while piloting a starship. Prerequisite: Improved Stealth. Hide in Plain Sight Once per encounter, when you are within 2 squares of cover or concealment, you can move to that cover or concealment and make a Stealth check to hide as a single move action. Prerequisites: Hidden Movment, Improved Stealth. Hunker Down Whenever you benefit from cover, you can spend a standard action to hunker down and maximize the benefit of the cover. You increase the benefit of cover to improved cover and improved cover to total cover. Improved Stealth Saga Edition Core Rules|page=49}} You may choose to reroll any Stealth check, but the result of the reroll must be accepted even if it is worse. Starship/Vehicle: This talent applies to Stealth checks made while piloting a starship. Shadow Striker You excel at fighting from the shadows, hitting your opponents when they least expect it. You can use each of the following actions once per encounter as a standard action: Blinding Strike: Make a single melee or ranged attack against an opponent within range. If you damage the target, you gain total concealment against that target until the beginning of your next turn. Confusing Strike: You can make a single melee or ranged attack against an opponent within range. If this opponent is denied its Dexterity bonus to Reflex Defense or if you have concealment from this opponent, a successful attack also causes the opponent to be able to take only a swift action on its next turn. Unexpected Attack: Make a melee or ranged attack within your range against an opponent from whom you have concealment. You gain a +2 bonus on this attack roll if you have concealement or a +5 bonus if you have total concealment. Prerequisites: Hidden Movment, Improved Stealth. Slip By When you would normally provoke an attack of opportunity by moving out of a threatened space, you can roll a Stealth check, replacing your Reflex Defense with the results if it is higher. Total Concealment Saga Edition Core Rules|page=49}} Any situation that would give you concealment grants you total concealment instead. Prerequisites: Hidden Movment, Improved Stealth. __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Gameplay Category:Character Category:Talent Trees Category:Class Talents Category:Core Rules Category:Starships of the Galaxy Category:Scum and Villainy Category:Galaxy at War Category:Unknown Regions